Mingyu's Sweet Attempts
by leenh0sh
Summary: Usaha Kim Mingyu untuk membuat rubah kecilnya mau memaafkan dirinya–Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo)
1. Chapter 1

Usaha Kim Mingyu untuk membuat rubah kecilnya mau memaafkan dirinya.

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo_

.

.

.

Mingyu sadar, ia salah. Ini sudah fatal–menurutnya begitu. dan bukan maksud Mingyu ingin _mengabaikannya_ , bukan kok serius! Mingyu memang lagi sibuk-sibuknya, hingga mengabaikan telepon dari _rubah kecil_ nya yang demi apapun kalau diabaikan ngambeknya ituloh bikin Mingyu... _ah sudahlah._ Butuh berpuluh-puluh cara agar kekasihnya mau memaafkannya. Tapi Mingyu tidak marah, kesal ataupun bosan melihat kekasihnya itu sedikit-sedikit ngambek seperti itu. Sudah biasa. Nanti kalau ditanya pasti hanya mengganguk, menggeleng, atau tidak kekasihnya itu malah pergi ke kamarnya.

Jadi, pagi tadi– hari Minggu tepatnya, Mingyu sudah berjanji akan ke rumah kekasihnya untuk membuat sarapan dan ini pasti berakhir dengan ia yang pulang cukup larut karna asik berpacaran dengan rubahnya itu. Namun, Mingyu telat bangun pagi, karna kemarin ia harus lembur dari tempatnya bekerja. Dan ya.. namanya juga Kim Mingyu, kalau sudah tidur apalagi saat ia sedang capek-capeknya, pasti hanya sedikit kemungkinannya untuknya bangun pagi. Jadi, Mingyu benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya pukul 11 siang. Ia juga lupa kalau hari itu ia harus mengunjungi kekasihnya. Saat Mingyu men-check handphonenya, betapa kagetnya ia melihat 30 panggilan tak terjawab, dan 5 pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Saat itu menelan ludah pun terasa sulit—Demi apapun Mingyu panik. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menelepon balik kekasihnya namun tidak diangkat. Hm, cara apalagi yang harus ia lakukan kali ini?

Disisi lain, Jeon Wonwoo–rubah kecil Mingyu sedang _linglung._ Dalam artian, seperti orang tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Hm penggambarannya terlalu tinggi namun realitanya begitu. Lihat, sedang apa tukang ngambek itu di sofa apartemennya, tiduran ditemani bungkus coklat bermerek MM yang berserakan di lantai–ada sekitar 2/3 bungkus. Wonwoo kesal, ini Mingyu ada niatan main atau tidak sih!? sudah tidak ingat waktu, _ngomong doang_ pula _,_ ah pokoknya Wonwoo kesal, kesal dan kesal. Ingin menggigit bahu Mingyu yang lebar rasa-rasanya. Ah tidak mau tau, pokoknya ia ngambek. Nanti kalau di telepon, tidak usah diangkat biar Mingyu-Mingyu yang satu ini sadar diri, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam 8, dan Mingyu masih belum meneleponnya. Sebenarnya Mingyu sudah berencana memberikan box berisi makanan-makanan manis yang didominasi oleh warna kuning dan di salah satu sisinya bertuliskan " _Sending you a box of sunshine~~"_. Nah sekarang kita lihat hasilnya, berhasilkah Kim Mingyu membujuk si tukang ngambek yang satu ini. Oiya, sekarang posisi Mingyu berada di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo.

1\. Mingyu menelepon Wonwoo–sudah jelas diabaikan.

2\. Mingyu menelepon lagi–sudah jelas pasti lagi-lagi diabaikan.

3\. Mengulang cara pertama dan kedua–nihil.

4\. Mingyu mengirimkan pesan kepada Wonwoo, begini isinya " _Sayang, buka pintunya ya? cepat keluar, atau aku akan pergi membuat anak bersama Jeonghan Hyung sekarang!"_

dan yaa..

pintu terbuka lebar.. lalu Wonwoo menampar pipi Mingyu dan menjewer kupingnya sambil menyeretnya ke dalam. Sebenarnya sedari tadi sejak Mingyu meneleponnya berkali-kali, ia sudah berdiri di pintu apartemennya sambil berpikir, apakah ia harus membuka pintunnya untuk Mingyu? Dan tting, Mingyu mengirimkan pesan kotor seperti itu, membuat jiwa rubah berekor 9 miliknya bangkit.

"Eh eh.. Sakit aduh sakit Jeon Wonwoo, astaga.. lepaskan dulu lepaskan!" Mingyu berujar sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo yang berada di telinga kirinya. Hm pasti merah, Wonwoo meninggalkan jejak di tempat yang salah hehe.

"Apa maksudmu hah!? kotor sangat otakmu ini, eh tunggu–" Wonwoo mengambil box di tangan Mingyu lalu menyipitkan matanya kearah Mingyu.

"–dasar licik. Kalau seperti ini aku mana bisa marah brengsek." Wonwoo duduk di lantai apartemennya lalu melihat satu persatu isi dari box yang diberikan Mingyu. Astaga.. ini.. sangat.. enak.. juga.. Mingyu.. benar-benar.. tau.. seleranya.. Mingyu masih berdiri, melihat Wonwoo yang duduk bersila tepat di depan kakinya itu sambil membuka bungkus coklat favoritnya. Mingyu berjongkok, lalu mengelus kepala Wonwoo pelan.

"Jangan ngambek lagi ya? Aku kemarin lembur tau, jangan main pikir yang tidak-tidak dulu dong Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu mengambil coklat di tangan Wonwoo dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam box lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk berdiri.

"Tapi kan kau sudah berjanji," ujar Wonwoo sambil memeluk leher Mingyu.

"Aku bangun kesiangan hehe.." Mingyu tertawa lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Wonwoo untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Lalu mencium bibirnya dalam.

"Ish hmpt.. Mingyuh.. sudah ah sudah."

"Lagi ah lagi."

"Sudah mesum, banyak modusnya lagi."

"Heh daripada kau, sudah tukang ngambek, terus.. apa ya? oiya tapi manis hehehehe."

Wonwoo menggigit pipi Mingyu lalu berujar—

"Mingyu, daripada kau membuat anak dengan Jeonghan Hyung lebih baik buat denganku saja!" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan sangat menantang, lalu dengan jail mengigit bibir bawah milik Mingyu.

" _YES!"_

 _END_

Aku butuh asupan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat ff sendiri ahay. Ini terinspirasi dari gambar yg berjudul 'Sending you a box of Sunshine' dan demi apapun itu ucul banget dan ttadang jadilah drabble ini. Oya aku juga nulis meanie kok tp di wattpad, kl minat baca wattpad aku unamenya juga sm kaya yg disini hehehe (promo! promo! promo!). ok, terimakasih buat yg meluangkan waktunya utk baca fic abal milikku ini eh tapi aku puas! hehehe.

Oya(2) aku punya banyak rancangan tapi knp gaada satupun yg bs dengan lancar aku tuangin ke tulisan. Susah ya? huhu


	2. Chapter 2

_Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu_

Hari ini hari Minggu, Mingyu libur kerja dan itu tandanya hari ini ia bebas tidur seharian. Eh bukan libur juga sih, Mingyu itu kerjanya dirumah, ia seorang seniman. Tapi, setiap hari kamis ia akan keluar mengajar anak-anak tk juga sekolah dasar disekitar kompleknya belajar melukis. Mingyu dibayar kok, walaupun awalnya ia menolak tapi yaa namanya rejeki masa ya ditolak? Sombong sekali.

Mingyu tinggal disini bersama takdirnya, jodohnya, juga pujaan hatinya–Mingyu enggan menyebutnya istri. Wonwoo namanya, pria berkulit seputih salju, berpinggang ramping, matanya yang seperti rubah, mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama kurang lebih 1115 hari–3 tahun lebih. Nah, dihubungan mereka memang yang kerjanya diluar rumah ialah Wonwoo. Wonwoo bekerja di cafe milik pamannya. Wonwoo bekerja hanya 4 hari, yaitu dari hari senin sampai kamis saja, sisanya ia libur.

Saat hari Jumat, mereka berdua dengan sukarela akan menerima siapapun yang ingin menitipkan anaknya pada mereka. Asal, orang tua anak tersebut memberikan perlengkapan anaknya, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot ataupun bingung jika anak tersebut ingin sesuatu. Biasanya sih, hanya ada 1 atau 2 anak yang dititipkan kepada mereka berdua.

Seperti Chan, anak bibi Lee yang tinggalnya hanya berjarak 2 rumah dari kediaman mereka. Ibu Chan berprofesi sebagai bidan, jadi terkadang kalau ibu Chan sedang sibuk-sibuknya biasanya beliau menitipkan anaknya kepada mereka berdua. Chan dekat dengan Mingyu, namun lebih menempel kepada Wonwoo, padahal yang sering merawatnya kan Mingyu. Saat sore menjelang, Chan biasanya menunggu Wonwoo pulang sambil menonton tv jadi saat ia mendengar pintu depan terbuka ia segera berlari kearah Wonwoo sambil mengadahkan tangan mungilnya dan berucap 'Mana choco-ku?' lalu Wonwoo akan memberikannya 2 butir coklat putih yang diberikan ibu Chan untuk cemilannya. Yang paling malas sih, kalau Chan bangun tidur lalu ia uring-uringan mencari ibunya padahal ibunya belum pulang kerja. Kalau ini, silahkan tanya Mingyu karna hanya Mingyu yang bisa menanganinya.

.

.

.

Saat Mingyu membuka matanya, ia tidak menemukan Wonwoo disebelahnya. Kemana rubah kecilnua pergi? Sekarang kan hari Minggu, Wonwoo tidak mungkin pergi tanpa izin terlebih dahulu kepada Mingyu. Mingyu duduk bersila diatas ranjangnya sambil menguap lebar-lebar, lalu pintu kamar terbuka, rubah kecilnya sudah rapih dengan sweater dan jeans ketat yang membuat kaki panjangnya semakin jenjang. Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu dan mengelus wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kok aku tidak diajak?" Mingyu berucap dengan suara serak dan berat miliknya.

"Aku ingin keluar, Jeonghan hyung mengajakku makan siang bersama," Wonwoo membalas sambil membersihkan kotoran di mata Mingyu lalu mengecup matanya pelan.

"Makan siang? mungkin sarapan maksudmu?" Mingyu menyenderkan kepalanya di perut ramping milik Wonwoo sambil menggesek hidungnya disana. Wonwoo hanya bisa terkikik pelan, bagaimana bisa jam setengah dua belas bisa disebut pagi?

Wonwoo mencubit pelan pipi Mingyu "Hey sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas tau. Makanya kalau dibangunkan tuh langsung bangun, jangan hanya menggeram saja Kim Mingyu jelek. Sudah ah aku mau berangkat."

"Ikuuuut..."

"Mau apa? Seungcheol hyung tidak ikut kok."

"Ah pokoknya mau ikut.. aku tidak pernah makan-makan diluar selama sebulan ini Wonwooooo.."

"Ish, kau belum mandi. Lagipula, bukannya Chan akan main disini?"

"Oh iya juga,"

"Yasudah, ayo bangun.." Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu agar berhadapan dengannya lalu mencium bibirnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil di dalam ciumannya, rubah kecilnya ini memang sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

.

"Mingyu, ada roti isi di tempat makan untuk Chan. Nanti piring bekas makan dicuci ya, oh iya jangan lupa angkat pakaian di samping terus lipat yang rapih jangan asal-asalan, kalau main sama Chan jangan lupa dibereskan, nanti aku pulang malam." Wonwoo berteriak dari depan rumah–ia sedang memakai sepatu. Lalu Mingyu berlari menghampirinya.

"Kok pulang malam?" Mingyu duduk bersila di depan kaki Wonwoo.

"Kulkas hampir kosong Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu lalu berdiri. dan saat itu juga, Chan berlari menghampiri mereka berdua lalu memeluk kaki Wonwoo. Ibunya melambaikan tangan dari mobil, dan dibalas acungan jempol oleh Mingyu.

"Hai jagoan, rindu denganku hm?" ujar Wonwoo sambil mengelus rambut Chan lembut.

"Hu'uh, Chan rindu Wonwoo samchun! samchun jangan keluar ya?" Chan mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya–kode ingin digendong.

"Hei sobat, Wonwoo samchun kesayanganmu ini akan pergi keluar jadi Chan bermain dengan Ming samchun saja ya?" Mingyu mengambil Chan dari gendongan Wonwoo lalu menggigit pipi tembamnya dengan gemas.

"Hmm baiklah, sepertinya Chan akan menginap soalnya mama bilang, mama akan menjemput Chan besok siang. dan Chan lupa bawa pesawat helikopter, huhu bagaimana ini Ming samchun?" Mingyu membawa Chan masuk ke dalam karena Wonwoo sudah pergi, Mingyu tidak sempat mengecup pipinya jadi hanya lambaian tangan yang ia dapatkan.

"Mobil-mobilan Chan masih ada disini kok, ayo main mobil-mobilan saja habis itu kita membuat blueberry pie kesukaanmu, bagaimana?" Mingyu memang punya beribu cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Chan–

–dan sepertinya perintah-perintah Wonwoo tadi akan terabaikan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo pulang ke rumah tepat pukul 7 malam, dengan dua kantung plastik yang berisi penuh dengan kebutuhan dapur; gula, minyak goreng, tepung terigu, macaroni, dan masih banyak lagi. Demi apapun itu sangat berat. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ruang tengah rumahnya begitu acak-acakan; mobil-mobilan ada di lantai juga di kolong sofa, piring beserta garpu tergeletak begitu saja, baju Chan ada di meja, dan juga perlengkapan lukis Mingyu juga crayon milik Chan berserakan di meja makan. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya–dan demi apapun ini sangat mengerikan. Wonwoo beranjak ke dapur, senyumnya makin lebar melihat piring bekas sarapan Mingyu tadi pagi juga tempat makan yang masih berisi sepotong roti yang telah digigit belum dicuci sama sekali oleh Mingyu. Lalu, Wonwoo berjalan ke belakang rumah untuk melihat apakah Mingyu sudah mengangkat pakaian mereka berdua atau belum, senyumnya berubah menjadi geraman saat melihat pakaian yang belum diangkat. Astaga, baru ditinggal sekali saja rumah sudah tidak urus seperti ini. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk mengangkat pakaian dan melipatnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mencuci piring dan membereskan kekacauan di ruang tengah tanpa ada niatan untuk mencari dimanakah lelakinya berada sekarang.

Saat sudah selesai membereskan kekacauan di ruang tengah dan meletakkan belanjaan di kulkas juga rak miliknya, Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar. Disana, di tempat tidur, Mingyu terlelap dengan begitu pulasnya dan Chan yang mengkerut di dadanya. Haah, bagaimana Wonwoo bisa marah kalau disuguhkan pemandangan seimut ini, Wonwoo malah ingin mendekap mereka berdua. Wonwoo yakin, setelah ini mereka berdua–Mingyu dan Chan akan begadang lagi.

.

.

.

Saat Wonwoo sedang memasak spaghetti untuk makan malam, Mingyu dan Chan yang kebetulan bangun secara bersamaan itu menghampiri Wonwoo sambil mengucek matanya yang lagi-lagi dilakukan secara bersamaan.

"Hai sayang," Mingyu menyapa Wonwoo sambil duduk di kursi meja makan dengan Chan yang juga ikut duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hm." Wonwoo membalas dengan gumaman, lalu kembali fokus dengan masakannya.

"Kok sombong?" Mingyu menurunkan Chan dari pangkuannya lalu membiarkan Chan berlari ke ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi. Mingyu berdiri lalu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang.

"Hei, kok aku diabaikan sih?"

"CHAN VOLUMENYA KECILKAN SEDIKIT, WONWOO SAMCHUN SEDANG MERAJUK," Mingyu berteriak dan dibalas dengan cubitan di pinggangnya. Wonwoo meletakkan spaghetti di piring. Namun, hanya 2 bukan 3 piring. Firasat Mingyu tidak enak.

"Chan-ah, makan dulu sini." Wonwoo membawa piring berisi spaghetti milik Chan, dan satu lagi untuknya. Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang sambil cemberut. Ntah apa yang dia buat hari ini sehingga membuat Wonwoo marah tidak jelas seperti itu. Tadi saat Wonwoo sudah pergi, yang ia lakukan hanya belajar menggambar mobil-mobilan bersamaan Chan, lalu makan roti isi juga pie blueberry buatannya dan bermain game di handphonenya, habis itu Chan tertidur dan–

–Oh Mingyu sadar

Mingyu berlari ke belakang rumahnya untuk melihat apakah Wonwoo sudah mengangkat pakaian atau belum dan tentu saja Wonwoo sudah mengambilnya. Lalu ia pergi ke dapur–semua piring sudah bersih. Jadi ia berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Chan. Lalu teleponnya berdering–ibu Chan menelepon dan memberi tahunya kalau Chan bisa pulang malam ini. Saat Mingyu memberi tahu Chan kalau ibunya sudah ada diluar rumah, ia segera berlari melupakan spaghetti buatan Wonwoo yang merupakan favoritnya. Chan dan ibunya melambaikan tangan, lalu Chan berteriak kalau besok siang ia akan bermain lagi. Sekarang tugas Mingyu tinggal satu–

–menenangkan rubahnya yang sedang merajuk.

.

.

.

Wonwoo merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur, rasanya lelah sekali. Besok juga sudah hari senin lagi. Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sudah tiduran itu lalu mengurungnya.

"Sayang, maaf," Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Hm." lagi-lagi hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Wonwoo, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaanya–pipinya yang senada dengan buah peach membuat Mingyu tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

"Maaf?" Mingyu kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo sambil mengusap pipinya pelan. Lalu, melepaskannya dengan perlahan, namun Wonwoo menahan tengkuknya. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya, lalu membuka lebar bibir mungilnya untuk Mingyu.

"Ugh gyuhhh," Wonwoo mendesah saat Mingyu memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju Wonwoo lalu mengelus perutnya dan dengan perlahan merambat ke area dadanya. Mingyu mengusap nipplenya dengan lembut.

"Stop, gyu." Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu mencubit tangan Mingyu.

"Maaf?" Mingyu hendak meraih bibir Wonwoo lagi namun Wonwoo sudah terlebih dahulu memegang kedua pipinya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya, lagian malas itu jangan dipelihara dong!" Wonwoo menekan kedua tangannya dipipi Mingyu hingga membuat bibir milik Mingyu seperti bebek, lalu ia mengecupnya.

"Jangan sok tau! aku bukannya malas tapi lupa hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya membuatmu merajuk itu enak ya? aku jadi dapat jatah berlebih seperti ini haaah hari yang indah." Mingyu memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam baju longgar yang Wonwoo pakai–ini baju Mingyu. Lalu Mingyu menggesekan kepalanya di perutnya, tidak lupa juga ia mengecup pinggang ramping milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan _lelakinya_ yang satu ini. Wonwoo mana bisa marah dengan Mingyu kalau ia bertingkah _seliar_ ini, yang ada juga ia bisa terpancing menjadi _liar_ seperti Mingyu yang sedang mencium paha bagian dalamnya sekarang.

–Oke, jangan diteruskan lebih baik kita biarkan Mingyu yang sedang berusaha membuat Wonwoonya senang. hehe

 _END_

Wahaha, ini akhirnya ke post juga. Udah lama mendekem di draft terus males lanjutin gara-gara bingung Wonwoonya mau aku buat profesinya jadi apa daann ttadang jadilah ini. Maaf kl rada gaje mwehehe. Makasih yang sudah me-review juga yang relain waktunya kebuang demi baca ini hehe

Wahaha(2) svt bentar lagi comeback ya hm tolong itu pledis_17 jgn main goda-godaan trs tolong ya tolong.

Wahaha(3) JEONGHAN PAS DI MMA KEMARIN KNP GANTENG BGT AKU PUSING.


End file.
